obviously:in love
by spidermonkey-09
Summary: this story is about harrys parents. Janes and lily and how they fell in love... contains mild slash remus/sirius mild language and contains sexual nature. RAPE- may be considered in later chapters thanks please read and review...x
1. Chapter 1

Obviously: the beginning

(A girl crying in the background)

"Sssh" a 17 year old man with messy jet black hair with glasses called James potter said.

(Girl continues to get louder.)

" Jane come on" James said picking up Jane "sssh please sssh" he said pacing up and down in front of what only could be described as a bomb site "Sirius will be back in a bit and then we'll get you sorted" Jane looked at James hazel eyes.

"MOM!!" the girl screamed.

"Whoa! Sssh, Jane, shit, come on Jane."

"MOM!!!" Jane cried desperately sobs threatening to creep out.

"Jane please listen to me sugar mom and dad are gone your all I've got left sssh" he said sitting down on what looked like an old step and gently rocked Jane, after a few minutes of sniffles jane fell asleep. Tears fell down James face as he looked around at the damage, to what used to be his home he angrily wiped his tears away when he heard a series of loud 'CRACKS!'

James gripped his wand and pointed to where they came from

"Who are you" he asked

"James it's me mate, Sirius I got the aurors like you asked they brought healers with them."

James lowered his wand as heard his best friend's voice.

The aurors that were stood around walked forward as he lowered the wand alastor moody hobbled over closer to where James and Jane sat

"James what happened" came the gruff voice that was known of alastor moody

"He killed them" he said as calmly as possible but a healer could see the shakiness in his hands and took Jane away.

"What?" alastor asked before James could say anything about taking his sister away from him.

"HE KILLED THEM!" a stunned silence fell over the crowd "next time I see him I swear to Merlin. On my own mom..." he took a gulp making his Adams apple bob "...and dads graves ILL KILL HIM!"

"Admirable speech James but there will be no need for that" came the calm voice of Albus Dumbledore behind the shadows. James pointed his wand towards his headmaster as the greying old man walked calmly towards the gathering

"James lower your wand" came the gruff voice of alastor moody as he placed his hand on James wand arm.

"No alastor its okay" Albus replied, slowly alastor moved his hands away up to this point James had kept quiet but seeing his headmaster so calm made him tick

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THEIR SECRET KEEPER DUMBLEDORE WHAT HAPPENED!" JAMES' ROARED.

"James i was until your dad decided to place a very old friend as the secret keeper" Albus replied calmly

"Who?"

"Sarah Arments"

"WHAT MY MOMS BEST FREIND!" James shouted on the verge of losing it

"James, stop calm down. We found her earlier dead at her home." Albus said, after a few moments James spoke

"So she must have told Voldermort..." James faulted as he said this

"And killed her" Sirius picked up for him.

Professor Albus Dumbledore nodded gravely

"We believe she was placed under the newly illegal imperious curse" alastor said "but without further investigation we do not know" leaving the air silent

"James I know you don't want to think about this but where are you..." Albus said

"Leaky cauldron" James replied interrupting his headmaster

"You've already thought"

"I've had to I've go Jane and Sirius to think off"

"James you don't have to..."Sirius started

"Sirius you're my brother I'm not letting you out of my site" James said without so much as an eye blink.

"Right let's get you to the leaky cauldron then"

(Next morning)

James sat next to the window whilst he sister and best friend slept, he was staring out the window deep in thought and he didn't even notice when Sirius woke up and stared at the boy as he tried to come to terms with his parents death that only happened a mere few hours ago for how long they stared no-one knew but were both suddenly brought out of the trance by a scream

"MOM!"

James jumped up and turned, he locked eyes on his little sister he slowly walked over Sirius watching him

"jay-jay where's mom" James picked up Jane and sat down next to Sirius where Jane immediately looked at Sirius then back to James "jay?" Jane asked quietly

"Jane i want you to listen to us ok?"

"Ok" jane replied in a small voice

"You...Err...Won't be seeing mom and dad again" James said with a struggle

"What....why?" Jane asked confused

"They've gone away honey" Sirius replied

"Oh..." Jane sat in quiet for a moment "is it because of me" she asked

"no, no it's not your fault Jane its not your brothers or mine it's a very nasty man Jane and you have to listen to me and your brother so you won't get hurt sweets" Sirius said whilst rubbing her back "can you do that for us?"

She gave a little nod "ok..." she looked up at James and saw the tears "aww jay-jay don't cry it will all get better" James weakly smiled back

"Yeah, thanks Jane"

She smiled brightly and looked over to Sirius

"I'm hungry"

" ahh food too right angel, hungry we all are lets go downstairs and get something." He said looking over at James he nodded. After they were dressed and well-fed Jane turned to the two boys with her and said

"Come on lets go shopping"

Both boys groaned but hastily agreed anything for a distraction.

As they walked around diagon alley James realised they had no clean clothes they had just cleaned off the dirt this morning and he thought he couldn't be kept in these clothes he also had to get new Hogwarts everything for both him and Sirius.

"Jane where is the best place to get clothes" he asked her

"Erm...I don't know"

James grabbed hold of her hand "hold tight" he said realising it was quite busy around the town

"Jane stay close to your brother" Sirius said from behind "I'll meet you outside the ice cream parlour at one I've got some things to do." As srius made to walk around James when he grabbed his arm

"Sirius be careful please" James begged with emotion building behind his eyes

"Prongs I'll be fine, see ya at one"

James let go and shuffled Jane into the nearest store out of the crowds, which happened to be a female muggle clothes store

"James we found it" Jane said with a big grin on her face, James smiled at her the next thing he knew he was chasing her around the shop

"Jane get back here" he said they continued for a minute or two before James caught up with her picking her up and swinging her around " what am going to do with you" he said a little out of breath Jane started giggling as James sighed.

"James..." he heard a voice, he was so familiar with, and he turned around and saw.....


	2. obviously: hes telling the truth

Authors Note: just want to say thank you to all that have read or reviewed and keep it up. I love hearing what you think. I want to say thank you to my beta exquisltly_sirius who is also my best friend XD thank you for everything.

DISCLAIMER: all characters that you are familiar with belong to J..

Chapter two

Obviously: he's telling the truth

"James" he heard a voice he was so familiar with he turned round and saw....

"Evans" James explained "what are you doing here" he asked her putting Jane on the floor

"I could ask you the same thing" she said looking at Jane then back to James again

"Oh right sorry, this is my little sister Jane. Jane this is Lily Evans my ex-girl..." James stopped himself. "A friend"

Lily winced at this but stuck her hand out towards the little girl

"Hi it's nice to meet you Jane"

Jane, instead of taking lily's hand threw her arms around Lily's legs

"Hello" she said looking up at lily

Lily chuckled "you're so adorable"

Jane gave her a gap-tooth grin so like her elder brother's famous crooked grin, lily felt her heart strings tug and blushed when the little girl grabbed James's hand

"Come on James" Jane said to him

"I best go" James sighed looking over to lily

"Oh erm okay" lily said flustered "see you around James" and she briskly walked off.

James was lost deep in thought at Lily calling him James again, when he heard a loud crash, he looked over to where the loud noise had come from and saw Jane sat surrounded by a clothes rail and piles of clothes. He ran over to her before the water-works started but he was too late Jane buried her head in James chest and started sobbing after a few minutes James heard her speak

"Jane honey, what are you saying?" he asked looking at her face

"I want...."she hiccupped "mom" James heart broke at the sound of his little sister's voice. James sighed picking her up and took her outside and sat her down so that he was crouched in front of her face.

"Jane I know its hard baby listen to me" he said gently bringing her face to show the sorrow in her eyes "mom and dad are gone baby there not coming back sweets" James said allowing himself to admit this to himself,

"No, no your wrong jay they are" she cried

"I'm sorry Jane" he said shaking his head "but it's the truth" Jane pushed him away and ran "JANE!" he shouted after her

Jane hadn't got far when she banged into someone, she looked up and flung her arms round the waist and sobbed.

"Jane honey what's-a-matter" Lily Evans said crouching down in front of Jane

"James says my parents are never coming back" she said with more tears flowing down her cheeks. Lily confused picked her up and said "let's go find him eh?" Jane nodded meekly into Lily's neck. Not long after lily heard a voice

"Jane?"

She looked over to where it was coming from and noticed the tuff of black messy hair

"James" she shouted he looked round at her voice and noticed Jane, he walked over to them

"Oh thank Merlin, it was you who found her" it was then he noticed an all too familiar glint in Lily's eye

"James Harold potter you've got some explaining to do" lily said fiercely

In the distance James heard the clock strike twelve "erm listen lils I have to meet Sirius now. You can come with us if you like"

"And if I do. I get an explanation"

"We'll see" they had a staring competition in the middle of the busy street

"Fine" lily said pulling away.

"Jane honey, I know what I said hurts but baby it's the truth" he said putting a hand on her face

"No!" she said turning her head away letting his hand drop. As his hand dropped so did his head. Lily noticing this took pity on the man before her

"Hey?" she said softly "James come on you have to meet Sirius remember"

His head snapped up "oh yeah. You okay to carry her" Lily looked into his hazel eyes

"Yeah I'll be fine" they walked in silence fighting their way through the crowd they arrived at the ice cream parlour a couple of minutes later.

"Would you like an ice cream" James asked her

"Yes, please." She replied

"A strawberry one?" he asked she blushed and just nodded. "Jane? Would you like an ice cream?"

"Yes"

"Which one" James asked having no clue what to get her

"Same as lily"

"Ugh..."James felt confused "Jane you don't even like strawberry"

"I want a strawberry one!" Jane demanded her voice hoarse from all the crying,

"Ok fine" James went inside the as lily sat outside on one of the old metal chairs with Jane sat next to her. James came back and handed Lilly and Jane their ice creams

"Thank you, so where's Sirius?" lily asked

"He should be here" James said looking around, lily noticed his worried expression

"James don't worry I'm sure he's bumped in to someone from school or something"

"No he said he would be here at twelve. Its twelve and he's not here where is he?" James looked like he would explode "oh Merlin if anything's happened to him"

"Not talking about me again are you James?" a voice from behind said, James spun round

"Sirius I told you twelve not five minutes past. Where the hell have you been, you know I can't loose you."

Sirius went to interrupt

"Doesn't matter your here know" James was shaking his eyes unfocused "Jane don't you dare ever run off again do you hear me! Do you have any idea what could have happened if lily hadn't had found you" James sat down in the chair placing his head in his arms on the table. Jane was sat there with her tongue out about to take a lick of her ice cream, shocked that her brother had shouted at her.

Sirius pulled his chair closer to James and places a tentative hand on James back.

"James I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you" Sirius said

"No I shouldn't have let you, Sirius if anything..."

"I know" Sirius said interrupting him

"Sirius it's all my fault" he lifted his head and looked into Sirius's eyes, Sirius could see the tears threatening to spill and pulled James into a hug as James started to cry

"It's my entire fault... I should have got them out too."

"James it's not your fault you didn't have to do anything. I'm sure if you had had done nothing you would have lost Jane as well but no you got your little sister out James that's more than your parents would have asked for and you know it." Sirius said reassuring James.

Lily was sat there watching them until she noticed something was missing, or someone.

"Sirius" she said getting to her feet "James" they both looked round at her "Jane she's gone" they both quickly got up

"right, Sirius go that way" James said taking action, "lily you go that way" he said pointing her in the opposite direction of Sirius "and I'll go this way" he said pointing behind him " as soon as we find her we send a patronus ok?"

"Ok" lily said quietly Sirius just nodded and took off in the direction James had pointed to. James was about to do the same when he felt fingers wrap around his wrist he looked up into Lily's face "James don't worry well find her" she said giving him a small smile. James smiled back

"Thanks lily"

James walked off, he checked all shops, all unusual and usual places Jane could be and was about to tell lily and Sirius to get aurous when he saw her.

His little sister was talking Severus snape he quickly sent Sirius and lily a patronus telling them to come quickly. They arrived a couple of minutes later and found James just stood there staring at his sister.

"James I thought you said you had found her" Sirius said

"I have "James said pointing towards Jane and Severus snape

Lily gasped

"James she can't stay there" James confused asked her

"Why?"

"He turned up at my house begging for forgiveness and I told him no then he showed me the mark. James he's a death eater"

"What is he still going to school?" James asked

"Yeah Dumbledore can't stop them from coming into school he is not of age yet so he can't stop them from coming back to school" lily replied

"So what did you say when he said that?" Sirius asked

"I erm... hexed him" lily blushed "and told him to stay away from me" she said sheepishly at this Sirius let out his bark-like laugh sending echoes down the alley way to where Severus and Jane where sat.

Severus snape snapped his head round and saw them and scowled he saw lily standing close to James. They started walking towards them as they did James leaned over to lily

"Do you trust me?" he whispered

"Yes" she whispered back "always"

"Then take hold of my hand" he said holding it out as she took it she saw snape sneer at her. He looked away but not before noticing the smile shared between James and lily. Sirius noticed this also and smirked at snape who in return glared at him.

"Jane?" lily called, Jane looked at her and saw her brother's and lily stood there she jumped up and ran over to James

"jay-jay I'm so sorry" she flung herself around him James lifted her up and hugged her with a result of this lily's hand dropped so James wrapped his arm around lily's waist whilst keep Jane on his hip as she buried her head in James neck.

"Its ok sweetie I shouldn't have shouted" he said softly

"So you're okay now then?" Severus asked Jane

"Yes thank you sev-sev" Jane replied at this Sirius burst out laughing "what?" Jane asked

"sev-...sev..." he said in between laughs

"Yes sev-sev" Jane said with a pout on her face

"Sirius leaves it "james said clearly seeing Jane's distress

"Come on then let's go" lily said wrapping her arm around James waist, James gave her shoulder a squeeze they turned to go.

"Oh and snape?" James said "thanks"

Let me know what you think of it.....x

Thanks stag_in_a_field ...x


End file.
